Érase una navidad
by CassandraLys
Summary: Sentimiento de culpa en Emma, secretos en Regina y una operación del creyente en marcha...¿Habrá milagro de navidad en StoryBrooke?/ [El crédito de la imagen no es mío][Femslash][SwanQueen]
1. Vísperas

**N/A:**

1) Los personajes de Once Upon A Time pertenecen a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

2) La historia esta relatada en tercera persona. Será un relato más o menos corto evocando la Noche Buena y la Navidad. Se tratará de respetar las personalidades originales pero de ante mano me disculpo por alguna variación (licencia poetica) que se dé en las mismas.

3) La trama de la historia se basa en la sexta temporada cuando vuelven del Inframundo, pero he modificado algunos hechos tomando en cuenta el mito de Hades y Perséfone.

4) Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5)Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

 **Vísperas:**

Emma desde su silla, en la estación de policía, miraba el techo mientras jugaba con una pelota de béisbol.

No estaba muy concentrada últimamente, las cosas habían salido pésimas en sus dos últimas aventuras y eso la traía mal.

Había salvado a Regina de la oscuridad, pero había caído ella. La habían rescatado pero al precio de la vida de Hook.

Y en su necio egoísmo había arrastrado a todos en una misión suicida para salvar al capitán, que terminó con un Hood muerto para siempre.

Y aunque Garfio estaba de vuelta nada se sentía igual, él era más oscuro y prefería mantenerse alejado de todos.

Parecía un ayudante de Hades, no malo pero tampoco bueno. Y la tarea de Emma consistía en devolverlo al Inframundo o encontrarle donde vivir.

Obviamente atrás quedaban los planes de construir una familia con él, y lo peor era que aquello no le molestaba. Lo único que le preocupaba era que el capitán pudiese causar estragos en la ciudad.

Le habían vuelto algunas mañas y en su haber volvía a estar el odio hacia el cocodrilo y Regina. Mas que nada Emma quería proteger a aquella última. Pero desde lo de Hood no podía ni mirarla a los ojos. Le dolía mucho haberle quitado su final feliz por nada.

—Señorita Swan, ¿está en las nubes? —Interrumpió Regina—: Acaso no me ha oído entrar.

—Gin… —balbuceó la sheriff—: Lo siento, Señora Alcaldesa. ¿Qué desea?

—Que dejes de tratarme de usted.

—Pero tú empezaste, Regina.

—Eso fue porque no me estabas escuchando —explicó la alcaldesa—: Te llamé tres veces por tu nombre y no respondías.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída —Se disculpó Emma de inmediato—: ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Sí, nuestro hijo.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó preocupada dejando la pelota sobre la mesa.

—Tranquila, Henry está bien —Le dio un apretoncito en la mano—: Es sólo que quiere festejar navidad con todos.

—Ah, sí ya me había contado —comentó Emma—: Por eso Granny iba a poner su local para el festejo.

—Sí, eso es para el veinticinco —alegó Regina—: Pero desea algo más familiar el veinticuatro.

—¿Más familiar?

—Sí —afirmó la morena y sentándose en el escritorio agregó—: Quiere una cena con tus padres y nosotras.

—Okey, les avisaré —Emma se perdió en la buena figura de la alcaldesa antes de añadir—: ¿A qué hora hay que estar en tu casa?

—Ellos a las siete, tú un día antes —respondió con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

—¿Por qué un día antes?

—Porque ayudará con la decoración y la cena Miss Swan —Levantándose agregó—: Y también me prepararás para soportar a tus encantadores padres.

—Pero si ya no los odias.

—Es cierto —Apoyó la alcaldesa—: pero viste como se ponen cuando se entusiasman ¿no?

Emma asintió, recordando los discursos que le gustaban dar a sus padres, como se andaban acurrucando y las frases de «Te encontraré» que repetían cada veinte minutos en las fiestas.

—Estaré el veintitrés a la mañana, les llevo el desayuno.

* * *

Satisfecha con su tarea, Regina salió de la comisaría y se reunió con su hijo en el auto.

—¿Y?

—Tu mamá aceptó.

—¡Sí, lo sabía! —exclamó el no tan pequeño castaño.

—Igual eso no garantiza nada, Henry —acotó Regina.

—Mamá, tú la quieres ¿no?

—Sabes bien que sí —suspiró—; pero Emma no olvida lo que pasó hace seis meses.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió Henry—: Y eso la hace sentirse culpable, por eso debes contarle la verdad mamá.

—Vale, prometo contarle todo.

Encendió el auto encaminándose a la mansión, mas un pensamiento surcó su mente: Hook. Temía dos cosas en cuanto a él, una que Emma aún lo amase y otra que pudiese tomar alguna represalia.

La mano de Henry en su hombro la trajo de vuelta y sus únicos pensamientos se centraron en atender bien a Emma cuando viniese a su casa.

* * *

Entre tanto hasta el día veintitrés, Regina procuró retomar los almuerzos con Emma y buscó todas las excusas posibles para acercarse a la rubia.

Le pedía informes, se sumaba al patrullaje, buscaban juntas a Henry y le regalaba flores para que decorase su escritorio.

—¿Tan mal se ve mi escritorio que debes hacer esto cada día, Regina? —inquirió mirando las rosas.

—Le estoy ayudando a crear el hábito del orden, Miss Swan.

—Ah, ya veo —Entendió de pronto la rubia—: Cuando me tienes que retar vuelvo a ser señorita Swan.

—Es el único lenguaje que entiendes, Emma.

—No es el único —Se le escapó a la rubia—, Digo, tienes razón.

—Mmm —Regina se la quedó viendo extrañada—: Bueno, ¿vas a colocar las rosas en tu escritorio o no?

—Sí, claro —Emma buscó el florero y las colocó de inmediato—: En realidad sí ayuda con el orden y a la vez lo hace ver más vistoso.

—De nada —respondió Regina regalándole una sonrisa y mirada autosuficiente.

Esos gestos eran letales para la Salvadora. Hacía rato que era consciente del poder de seducción de la alcaldesa. Pero ahora también descubría que no podía evitar caer ante ello.

Aquello le gustaba y le asustaba por igual. Sabía que las circunstancias en las que se encontraban no hacía propicio al entre ellas. Para Emma la oportunidad se había perdido tras volver de «Nunca Jamás» o quizás cuando le enseñaba a usar la magia para enfrentar a Zelena. Fuese cual fuese, veía lejos un acercamiento de aquellos, incluso no sentía que mereciese siquiera su amistad.

* * *

Regina volvía a su oficina algo frustrada. Tiraba su abrigo en el sofá y se servía sidra de manzana.

—¿Bebiendo antes de mediodía? —Interrumpió una voz entrante.

—Sólo es sidra —Minimizó Regina.

—¿Y a qué se debe?

—¿Debe haber un motivo? —Alzó una ceja.

Su compañía, que no era otra que su amiga Tink, le sostuvo la mirada haciendo que Regina suspirase y se sentase a su escritorio.

—¿Puede ser alguien tan testarudo?

—¿Hablas de ti o de la sheriff? —Bromeó Tink.

—De ella, por supuesto —respondió dedicándole una mirada asesina.

—¿Y por qué lo dices? —Centró el tema la dulce hada.

—Porque sigue aferrada al sentimiento de culpa por lo de Hood y no me ve —Se sinceró la morena.

—Ella no sabe la verdad, Regina —Reconfortó Tink—: Emma sólo sabe que tu final feliz era él y que ella lo arruinó dos veces.

—Lo sé —Regina se perdió mirando las fotos de su escritorio—: Pero ¿y si contarle no sirve para que me vea como mujer?

—Confía en el destino, Regina.

—Me ha fallado tanto eso del destino, que ya no lo siento como garantía.

—Entonces confía en lo que eres —Le apretó la mano—: Vales mucho Regina y tienes mucho encanto por lo que dudo que Emma no lo haya notado.

Regina sonrió ante aquellas palabras y deseó tener el optimismo de Tink pero su ser la ponía a la defensiva.


	2. Veintitrés de Diciembre

**N/A:**

1) Los personajes de Once Upon A Time pertenecen a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

2) La historia esta relatada en tercera persona. Será un relato más o menos corto evocando la Noche Buena y la Navidad. Se tratará de respetar las personalidades originales pero de ante mano me disculpo por alguna variación (licencia poetica) que se dé en las mismas.

3) La trama de la historia se basa en la sexta temporada cuando vuelven del Inframundo, pero he modificado algunos hechos tomando en cuenta el mito de Hades y Perséfone.

4) Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5)Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

 **Veintitrés de Diciembre:**

El tan esperado veintitrés llegó y los nervios se hicieron presentes en la Salvadora. La rubia no dejaba de pensar en que estar a solas con Regina era una pésima idea.

Y a pesar de que Henry estaría también, los eventos de la semana le hacían sospechar que estaba siendo arrastrada a una de esas operaciones que le gustaban a su hijo.

Llegó puntual con café en un termo, chocolate en otro y una cajita con rollos de canela. Tocó timbre y esperó.

En menos de quince minutos Regina abrió la puerta en un pijama de dos piezas, (un short que dejaba lucir sus piernas y un top de tirantes) y una bata corta apenas atada.

—Bue… buenos días, Regina —saludó Emma tragando saliva.

—Buenos días, Emma —saludó con una sonrisa de satisfacción—: ¿Eso es para nosotros?

— Ah, sí. Es el desayuno — Recordó Swan los rollos y los termos—: Espero te guste.

— Pasa —indicó dejándola entrar.

Emma pasó y se dirigió a la cocina, saludó de camino a Henry que bajaba las escaleras con cara de dormido.

—Tengo café y chocolate —señaló Emma mostrando los termos—: Y aquí traje rollos de canela.

—Por la caja veo que no son de Granny's —Observó la morena.

—Así es, estos los hice yo.

Regina se sorprendió ante esa afirmación e iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Henry.

—Mami ha estado aprendiendo a cocinar desde hace un tiempo.

— Oh, ya veo — Regina miró con orgullo a Emma—: Pues entonces quiero un café con un toque de leche y un rollo de canela.

—Yo quiero chocolate y el rollo —pidió Henry saltando al banco de la isla.

—Anotado.

La sheriff sirvió café con leche para ella, otro con menos leche para la alcaldesa y un chocolate para su hijo. También puso en unos platitos los tres rollos para que cada uno se sirviese.

La velada fue contraria a lo que esperaba Emma. Hablaron de su semana, armaron planes para vacaciones y pusieron manos a la obra para idear el festejo de «Nochebuena».

—Bien, ¿qué les gustaría cenar? —preguntó Regina.

—¡Lasagna! —exclamaron al unísono Emma y Henry.

—Bien, anotado —Escribió en una agenda—: ¿Quieren incluir entrada?

—Puedo hacer unas brochetas como entrada, si te parece —sugirió la rubia.

—Eso suena muy bien —avaló Regina—: Y de postre ¿qué hacemos?

—¡Pastel de manzanas! —Volvieron a corear Henry y Emma.

—¿Seguros? —Dos pares de ojos de cachorro fueron su respuesta—: Snow va a matarme.

—Tranquila —Emma apoyó su mano sobre la de Regina—; haré para ellos mousse de chocolate.

—Gracias.

El contacto fue corto pero ambas se sintieron cómodas, seguras y apoyadas mutuamente.

—Bien, si ya es todo me voy yendo —Interrumpió Henry.

—¿A dónde vas muchacho? —inquirió Emma rompiendo el contacto con la morena.

—Tengo una cita con Violet.

—¿Una cita? —Emma estaba desconcertada.

—Sí —afirmó Regina agregando divertida—: Nuestro hijo ya está en la edad de perseguir mujeres en vez de villanos de cuentos.

—Ya veo —expresó nostálgica la rubia.

—Mamá —Se quejó Henry—: mejor me voy antes de que sigan bromeando a costa mía. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Chau, hijo. Cuídate —Se despidieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Acto seguido Emma ayudó a secar los utensilios usados en el desayuno, para luego decidir marcharse al trabajo.

—Espera, Emma —Detuvo Regina, tomándola suavemente del brazo—: Quiero hablar contigo.

* * *

Lo más temido por Emma se hacía presente, haciendo que quisiese huir.

—Tengo que trabajar, Regina.

—Soy tu jefa y te doy hoy el día libre.

Ante aquella dispensa, Swan cayó en cuenta que estaba en una de las operaciones de su hijo y no tenía cómo escapar.

Se resignó y aceptó ser conducida al salón. Se sentó en el gran sillón y tomó con sus manos el vaso de whisky que le ofrecía la morena.

Aquella escena les hizo recordar a cuando se conocieron por primera vez. En esa ocasión había odio, dolor, sorpresa en los ojos de Regina mientras que en los de ella había nostalgia, sorpresa y esperanza.

En cambio ahora había silencio incomodo encargado de preguntas que querían hacerse y la culpa por lo hecho.

—Puedes al menos mirarme a los ojos, Emma —rogó la morena.

—No creo tener siquiera ese derecho.

—Vamos Emma —Regina tomó asiento a su lado—; no puedes seguir culpándote.

—Cómo no culparme —suspiró Swan—: Prometí ayudarte con tu final feliz, ser distinta a mi madre y lo arruiné dos veces.

Regina permaneció en silencio sabía que antes de contarle algo, tenía que dejarle sacar todo lo que llevaba adentro.

—Primero traje a Mariam y tuviste que hacerte a un lado —Dejó su vaso en la mesita—: Y terminó siendo tu hermana en vez de su esposa y compliqué aún más las cosas.

—Sólo quisiste hacer lo correcto —Intentó suavizar la alcaldesa.

—No, sólo me metí donde no me llamaban —Quería golpearse a sí misma pero se obligó a continuar—: Y después los arrastré a una aventura suicida totalmente en vano.

—Eso no es así.

—Sí, lo es —Seguía encerrada en sí misma—: Buscar a Hook en el Inframundo fue lo que mató a Hood y… ¿para qué?, ¿para que el comiera de un fruto del limbo y ahora pertenezca como secuaz a Hades?

—Pudo haber sido en vano —explicó Regina—: Pero no nos arrastraste, elegimos ir.

—¿Qué?

Regina sonrió, ya había captado la atención de la Salvadora.

—Lo que escuchaste, Emma —aclaró la señora Mills—: Tus padres quisieron ayudarte, Henry y yo no queríamos dejarte sola —Miró a la rubia para ver si seguía escuchándola—: Mi hermana buscaba arreglar algo con Hades y Hood quería proteger a su bebé, a Zelena y a mí.

—Es que justo ahí está el problema —señaló la rubia—: Sí no hubiésemos ido, no se tendría que haber sacrificado.

—Estamos en Storybrooke, nuestras vidas están siempre en riesgo.

—Hablo en serio, Regina —Se quejó Emma—: Fui egoísta, antepuse mi supuesto final feliz y te herí quitándote lo que amabas.

—Ya no era así —confesó la morena.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó incrédula Emma.

—Lo quería sí —Regina caminó por la sala—: Pero no como hombre sino como amigo.

—¿Y él lo sabía? —Emma se le acercó.

—Sí, lo habíamos hablado y él quedó en estar conmigo pase lo que pase —comentó la alcaldesa—: Después de todo iba tras la persona que amaba, la cual se embarcaba en una odisea por salvar a quien quería.

—¡No! —gritó Emma quedando paralizada—: Eso no es cierto.

—Sí, Emma —Regina se dio la vuelta—: Desde que volvimos de Nerverland nuestra relación fue cambiando, pasamos de enemigas a amigas.

—Sí, lo sé —Reconoció la rubia—: Pero… ¿amor?

—Déjame hablar, Emma —regañó la morena—: Como decía, nos hicimos amigas y nuestras magias aprendieron a estar conectadas, a potencializarse haciéndonos más unidas —Tomó la mano de la rubia—: Y cuando te arriesgaste para que la oscuridad no volviese a llevarme, no pude más que aceptar lo que mi ser gritaba.

—Pero… ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque no tengo nada que ofrecerte más que un pasado oscuro y mis momentos con Henry —Se lamentó Regina apretando la mano de Emma—: Hook era para tus padres el hombre que te hacía feliz, que te devolvía la fe en el amor, el que te ayudaba a crecer —Miró las manos unidas de las dos—: Era una figura paterna para Henry, alguien perfecto en comparación conmigo.

—¿Entonces lo dices ahora porque él ya no es el mismo?

—No —negó rotundamente la morena—: Lo digo ahora porque quiero estar en tu vida —Respiró antes de continuar—: Si aprendí algo de Robin, fue que el que ama desea lo mejor para el otro y yo quiero lo mejor para ti —Enfrentó a los ojos verde agua con su mirada chocolate—: También que el que ama busca proteger al otro, y eso quiero hacer contigo. Pero te sientes culpable y me alejas todo el tiempo, por eso te estoy contando la verdad.

—Y ahora… ¿qué quieres que diga o haga?

—No quiero que hagas nada, Emma —Regina bajó la voz y le sostuvo la mirada—: Sólo deseo que dejes de sentirte culpable y volvamos a hacer amigas —Acarició su mejilla—: Estaré siempre a tu lado pero debes dejarme acercar.

—No puedo ser tu amiga, Gina.

Aquella confesión la desanimó, mas escuchar que la llamaba con aquel diminutivo cariñoso la confundió. Confusión que se disipó al sentir los labios de la sheriff presionando los suyos e iniciar un beso.

Regina respondió intensificándolo y pidiendo permiso para sumar su lengua. Permiso que fue rápidamente otorgado junto al agarre en la cintura que Emma no dudó en aprovechar para pegar más sus cuerpos.

Se separaron al sentir que sus magias se alborotaban.

—¿Qué…qué significa esto? —preguntó la morena tratando de regular su respiración.

—Eso, es la razón por la que no puedo ser tu amiga —confesó Emma pegando su frente a la de Regina—: Gina también eres la persona que amo y lo sé hace un tiempo.

—Cuando te arriesgaste por mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó sin titubear—; prefería llevar yo la oscuridad a que te volvieras a perder.

—Eso tiene que cambiar, Emma —Regina la miró fijo—: No estás sola, podes contar conmigo y juntas afrontar lo que sea.

Emma rió ante eso y volvió a besarla asegurándole que haría lo posible por no enfrentar todo sola.

* * *

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—¿Será Henry? —preguntó la sheriff.

—No creo —negó la alcaldesa—: Él vendría recién a la noche.

—Ah, entonces sí era una de sus operaciones —bromeó Emma dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—: Quiero saber el nombre de esta operación.

Al abrir la puerta un bolso le cayó en la mano extendida, y tuvo que hacer fuerza para que no se le resbalase.

—Mulán, hola —saludó Emma desconcertada.

—Tienes tu propia casa no hay necesidad de que duermas con mi novia.

—¿Eh?, yo no dormí con Ruby —Se defendió—: Me quedé en la posada de Granny's.

—Lo que digas —Se despidió Mulán.

Emma seguía sorprendida de aquella actitud pero no dijo nada. Sentía que Red había agrandado las cosas sólo para saber si le importaba a Mulán o aún seguía tras Aurora.

Y con lo dicho por la guerrera china, lo que fuese que había contado Caperucita había dado resultado.

—¿Dormiste con la loba? —inquirió Regina alzando una ceja.

—¡¿Qué?!, no —exclamó la rubia—: Sólo me quedé en lo de Granny, en una habitación pero no con Ruby.

—Y ¿por qué no dormiste en tu casa?

—Desde que los planes de boda se cancelaron, mi casa se me hace muy grande —contestó algo melancólica—: Y no he querido molestar a mis padres, quiero que ellos tengan su espacio para disfrutar a mi hermano.

La morena quería decirle que debió buscarla, sin embargo sabía cómo eran las cosas antes de que hablasen.

—Hoy puedes quedarte aquí —sugirió Regina—: Y sé que no es lo mismo una boda que una cena, pero si gustas podemos estrenar tu casa con el evento de mañana.

—¿Segura que no prefieres hacerlo en tu mansión, en tu territorio? —cuestionó suavemente la rubia.

—Siendo sincera mi casa no me gusta tanto, tiene recuerdos muy dolorosos —admitió buscando el abrazo de Emma—: Sólo la habitación de Henry es mi lugar favorito.

—Bien, entonces festejemos Nochebuena en mi casa y escribamos nuevos momentos —Emma la abrazó—: Me quedaré aquí esta noche, y mañana temprano decoramos mi hogar para la fiesta.

—Me parece perfecto —Disfrutó del abrazo—: Deja entonces que prepare la cena para los tres y de paso le contamos las buenas nuevas a Henry.

—¿Incluso lo nuestro?

—Sí, incluso lo que estamos intentando —aseveró divertida—: Después de todo él querrá saber sí la «Operación Reinicio» tuvo éxito.

Emma pensó que su hijo era más inteligente que lo que imaginaba, así que se dijo que cuando lo viese; lo abrazaría.

Seguido a aquel pensamiento procuró disfrutar de la compañía de su reina, con la que vio una película y a la que ayudó con la cena.

Al verlas juntas Henry se sintió muy feliz y aceptó con gusto el falso regaño de parte de Emma. Luego los tres se fueron a dormir pensando en la cena del día siguiente, por lo que ninguno sintió la oscura presencia que los observaba.


	3. Nochebuena

**N/A:**

1) Los personajes de Once Upon A Time pertenecen a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

2) La historia esta relatada en tercera persona. Será un relato más o menos corto evocando la Noche Buena y la Navidad. Se tratará de respetar las personalidades originales pero de ante mano me disculpo por alguna variación (licencia poetica) que se dé en las mismas.

3) La trama de la historia se basa en la sexta temporada cuando vuelven del Inframundo, pero he modificado algunos hechos tomando en cuenta el mito de Hades y Perséfone.

4) Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5)Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

 **Nochebuena:**

Al día siguiente Swan se despertó temprano sin esfuerzo y con muy buen humor. Se cambió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a su familia.

Hizo café para Regina, chocolate con canela para Henry y en esta ocasión optó por un capuchino para ella. Para comer hizo tostadas y hot cakes cuyo aroma le llegó a la alcaldesa, quien bajaba de su habitación con el mismo objetivo.

—Oh, qué sorpresa Miss Swan —La abrazó por la espalda—: ¿Sé cayó de la cama acaso?

—No —Se dio vuelta para besarla—: Simplemente he hallado una buena razón para tomar tal hábito, Alcaldesa Mills.

—Mmm creo que podría acostumbrarme a ser parte de la razón del hábito —Degustó los labios de la sheriff.

Ambas se sentían renovadas en su esperanza y fe, casi que compartían el optimismo de su hijo. Al cual tuvieron que ir a despertar para poder desayunar.

Una vez terminaron, se dirigieron a la casa que Emma había comprado. La cual decorarían para la noche, y en la que acomodaría su ropa puesto que dormirían allí.

—Te diría que durmieras conmigo pero sé que quieres ir poco a poco —dijo Emma agregando—: Así que espero te guste tu habitación, está al lado de la mía.

—Gracias, Emma —Regina le robó un beso—: Es perfecta.

Satisfecha con aquella respuesta, la rubia pasó a ayudar a su hijo. Mas Henry ya se había acomodado y se encontraba acostado con su videojuego.

—Parece que ya te instalaste —bromeó Emma al entrar.

—Sí, má —afirmó con una sonrisa—: No es tan complicado.

—Ya veo, muchacho —Desacomodando el pelo de Henry añadió—: Por cierto, gracias por la Operación Reinicio.

—De nada —El castaño la abrazó—: Siempre supe que debían estar juntas.

—¿Aun cuando teníamos otros planes?

—Sí, aún con eso —admitió Henry—: Sentía que lo hacían porque tenían miedo de aceptar lo que sentían la una por la otra.

—No se te escapa nada, muchacho —Se tiró al lado de él en la cama—: Sólo espero no arruinarlo.

—No lo harás, má —reconfortó Henry—: Mamá y yo creemos en ti.

* * *

Aquellas últimas palabras animaron a Emma, de verdad deseaba poder hacer las cosas bien. Quería que Henry, Regina y ella disfrutaran de ser una familia.

Una familia rara pensó y casi se rió, después de todo se había enamorado de la madrastra de su madre.

—Y mejor no pensar cuántos años te llevo —bromeó Regina al encontrarla en el pasillo.

—¿Acaso lees la mente ahora?

—Algo así, Miss Swan.

—Oh, ya veo —murmuró Emma agregando—: Escuchas detrás de las paredes e infieres que ando pensando ¿verdad, Alcaldesa Mills?

—Bueno, no fue a propósito —Se defendió Regina—: Tan sólo quise ver si Henry se había acomodado y no pude evitar oírlos —La miró con cierta dulzura—: Se veían muy tiernos juntos.

—¿Ahora también te doy ternura? —inquirió adoptando la postura de Peter Pan.

—Sí, cuando no me desesperas me das ternura —Desafió la morena—: Y Henry tiene razón, confiamos en ti y no lo arruinarás.

—Pero y sí…

—Somos dos en esto, Emma —Tomó sus manos—: Y sacáramos las cosas adelante o lo arruinaremos juntas.

—No lo arruinarás, Gina.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

—Porque Henry y yo confiamos en ti.

—Pero el resto, como tus padres no.

—Ellos entenderán —Minimizó y, antes de que Regina dijese algo, añadió—: Y sí no, deberán convivir con ello porque no pienso dejarte.

Aquella determinación llenaba de calor y valentía el maltrecho corazón de la ex Reina Malvada.

—Está bien —aceptó la morena—: Pero sí quiero contarles, no tengo edad para andar ocultándome.

—Quieres ver la cara desencajada de mi madre ¿verdad?

—Qué te puede decir, hay mañas que no se pierden.

De pronto la curiosidad de descubrir qué otras mañas, además de fastidiar a Snow White, tenía la alcaldesa se apoderó de la rubia.

Sin embargo prefirió por el momento ir a su cuarto a darle una arregladita. Ya que muchas cosas aún estaban en cajas o con sabanas que las cubrían.

* * *

Siguiendo con aquello, luego de dejar a punto su cuarto con toda su ropa en el placard, se dispuso a descubrir cada mueble protegido por una sabana.

—¿Son todos nuevos o alguno lo usaste con… Garfio? —escupió más molesta que lo que pretendía.

—Son todos nuevos, Gina —Emma atrapó a la morena contra la pared—: Y esperan ser estrenados con nuestras travesuras.

—¿Sabía que es una idiota, Miss Swan?

—Sí, una idiota graduada con honores —Se jactó la rubia.

—Y encima te enorgulleces.

—Cómo no hacerlo, sí eso hace que me gané tus regaños y ese sensual «Miss Swan» —puntualizó la sheriff con una sonrisa.

La risa de Regina no se hizo esperar y la casa pareció cobrar vida con la vibración cálida de ambas magias.

Luego con ayuda de Henry pusieron todo a punto para la cena de la noche. Y aunque todo era alegría dentro de la casa de Emma, afuera una figura se sentía abandonada y comenzaba a llenarse de odio y rencor.

Alrededor de esa figura todo era frío y marchito, como si su sola presencia pudiese arrebatar la vida. Al oír un ruido de cristales la figura desapareció pero la sensación de haber sido observados se instaló en Emma, quien decidió estar atenta más no preocupar a su familia.

* * *

Cerca de las siete tenía la casa lista, muebles descubiertos y decoración estilo navideño. Un árbol bien armado y la comida preparada.

Por tanto sólo debían decidir qué vestirían para esta especial ocasión. Henry quiso usar traje pero sin corbata, Emma se inclinó por una camisa algo entallada y un pantalón de corderoy con sus botas. Mientras que Regina optó por un vestido rojo que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

Al verla, la sheriff tuvo que esforzarse por no perderse en el escote o en la retaguardia cuando la alcaldesa giró preguntándole si se veía bien.

—Bien queda corto, Gina —Dejó salir anonadada—: Estás radiante, perfecta, sexy.

—Gracias, Emma —Le robó un beso—: Tú también estás hermosa, sexy, brillante.

La rubia se sonrojó y prefirió cambiar de tema, trasladándolo a que pusieran la mesa y enfriaran el vino y las cervezas.

Henry se rió de las reacciones de su madre pero obedeció enseguida ayudando a una muy divertida ex Evil Queen con la mesa.

Casi al terminar aquellos quehaceres, sonaba el timbre anunciando a los reyes Encantadores. Los nervios se hicieron visibles en Regina, quien de repente se sintió fuera de lugar.

Pero bastó un roce de Emma en su espalda para llenarla de calma.

—Tranquila, estoy a tu lado —Le sonrió—: Se tu misma, Gina. Ellos también te verán como Henry y yo lo hacemos.

Entre tanto el no tan pequeño castaño corrió a abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a sus abuelos.

—Hola, pequeñín —bromeó su abuelo.

—Ya no soy un niño.

—Para nosotros hasta tu madre sigue siendo una niña —Siguió Snow.

—Para la nostalgia está el pequeño Neal —Se quejó Emma, saliendo a recibirlos.

—Eso lo sabemos, hija —Sonrió Charming—: Por cierto, no sabes cuánto te extraña.

—¿Me extrañaste, hermanito? —preguntó Emma tomando a Neal en brazos y haciéndole caras graciosas.

El bebé respondió con risas las muecas de su hermana y con sus manitos se aferró a los dedos de Emma. Regina miraba a la rubia con ternura, sin dudas en otras circunstancias habría podido criar a Henry perfectamente. Podía ser atolondrada pero era dedicada y justa.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo recordar que tuvo mucho que ver con lo que le había pasado a Swan y que ahora quizás la había apartado también de la posibilidad de tener otro hijo.

Sin embargo al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos verde agua más cálidos del mundo. Esa mirada le decía que sin lo pasado no se hubiesen conocido y que el futuro todavía no estaba escrito, lo que hizo sonreír gratamente a la morena.

* * *

Aquel intercambio fue percibido por Snow White que, con la excusa de que debía cambiar al pequeño Neal, se llevó a Regina aparte. Y antes de irse le hizo una seña a su esposo para que hablase con Emma.

—Snow ¿de verdad necesitas mi ayuda? —inquirió Regina cansada de ser arrastrada.

—No, necesariamente —expresó Mary Margaret—: Pero quería hablar contigo.

—¿Y no pudiste ser directa? —reprendió irónica—: ¿Acaso somos adolescentes?

—No me cuestiones en este día.

—Está bien —Reconoció la alcaldesa—: ¿Y qué deseas hablar?

—De Emma —soltó tranquila Mary Margaret.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Eso quiero saber.

—¡Oh, por Dios Snow! —exclamó fastidiada Regina—: Di las cosas de una vez, me estoy cansando de adivinar.

—Bueno… ¿te… te gusta mi hija? —titubeó White.

—¿Gustar?, ¿qué tan puritana eres? —ironizó la morena pero al ver el enojo en los ojos de Snow añadió—: Más que gustar, amo a Emma.

—Y ella lo…

—Si ella lo sabe, Henry también —La interrumpió cansada del interrogatorio—; Nos correspondemos y lo estamos intentando juntas —Le dedicó una mirada asesina—: Y espero que lo apoyes o al menos no estorbes.

Se maldijo por lo último. De verdad deseaba portarse bien pero Snow seguía sacándole viejas mañas. Y pensando en ello no se dio del abrazo que su hijastra le estaba dando, hasta que la escuchó hablar.

—Me alegro de que juntas vayan por su final feliz —Se separó—: Tuve miedo que con lo de Hook y Hood, no pudieran salir adelante.

—No es final, es reinicio —corrigió Regina.

—Mucho mejor.

* * *

Algo similar ocurrió en la cocina, en donde un torpe Charming intentaba sacarle conversación a una despistada Salvadora.

—¿Y todo bien por aquí?

—Sí, tenemos todo para la cena.

—No hablo de eso, Emma —aclaró el padre.

—Y ¿entonces, papá? —preguntó extrañada mientras buscaba las bebidas.

—Pues… me refería a… ti y Regina —sondeó sin saber si deseaba escuchar la respuesta.

—Nos hemos arreglado, si es lo que te preocupa —Emma tampoco quería contarle lo suyo con ex Evil Queen.

—Emma, por favor —rogó David.

—Está bien —Se rindió la rubia—: Nos confesamos y estamos saliendo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó James—; ¿tú y ella? —Se rascó la cabeza—: ¿Henry lo sabe?

—A quién crees que se le ocurrió todo esto —indicó divertida la sheriff.

—Me imagino —Se rió el rubio—: Y ¿cómo se llama esta vez?

—Operación Reinicio.

—Suena perfecto —Abrazó a su hija—: Y ambas se lo merecen.

—Gracias, papá —Correspondió el abrazo.

Aquel apoyo era importante para Emma que, aunque sabía que seguiría adelante sin tenerlo, se alegró mucho al conseguir el visto bueno de su padre. Ya que todo era un paso más hacia esa felicidad que sentía merecían tanto ella como Regina.

—¿Crees que también mamá lo apoye? —inquirió nerviosa.

—Seguro, Emma —tranquilizó David—Snow sólo quiere que seas feliz, y desea lo mismo para Regina desde hace mucho tiempo.

Swan sonrió algo más calmada y, tras sacar lo que se iba a tomar, se unió a su madre y su chica en el comedor.

Le sorprendió encontrar que el pequeño Neal estaba en brazos de Regina, pero pasó rápidamente a la admiración y la ternura.

Ahí mismo se dijo que, sí la vida lo permitía, buscaría ser nuevamente madre junto a la morena. Estaba convencida que juntas serían un buen equipo para criar a un bebé en el seno de una familia que sabía el valor del amor y de la valentía y la voluntad de cambiar el destino.

* * *

Una vez acomodado todo, la familia Charming y la familia Swan-Mills se sentaron a la mesa.

Corrió primero la entrada por la cual elogiaron a Emma y le siguió la lasagna de Regina que fue recibida con aplausos. Y es que incluso Snow debía reconocer que su madrastra era una excelente cocinera.

El postre generó la reacción esperada, Snow y James se rehusaron a probarla. Por suerte Emma llegaba con dos copitas de mousse de chocolate para sus padres.

—Quiero un pedazo grande de pastel de manzana —indicó mientras les pasaba las copas a los Charming—: A mí me encanta.

—También quiero uno grande —Pedía Henry sonriendo.

—Lo que digan «My Savior» y «Mi Caballero» —bromeó Regina.

Emma debió morderse el labio para no jadear, ya que lo de «My Savior» en boca de la alcaldesa sonaba ciertamente erótico.

Prefirió por tanto concentrarse en llevar las copas para el brindis y en la charla con sus padres. Mas Regina percibió la reacción de la rubia y se aprovechó de la situación.

—Cuando gustes puedes llamarme «My Queen» —susurró en el oído de Swan.

—Malvada —murmuró tratando de ocultar su excitación—: Mira que me voy a cobrar todas las maldades que me hagas.

Regina rompió a reír, empero fue interrumpida por la invasión de una nube llameante en celeste.

—¡Qué bonito verlos a todos reunidos! —masculló Hook al disiparse la nube.

—¡Killian! —gritó Emma sorprendida y algo preocupada.

—Es bueno saber que no has olvidado mi nombre, preciosa.

—¿Qué buscas aquí, Hook? —interrogó Snow viendo como Regina se tensaba.

—Nada —respondió Jones paseando en rededor de White—; sólo hacía una visita a casa de mi novia.

—Ya no soy tu novia, Killian —aseveró Emma—: Lo habíamos hablado, en tu estado sólo podía buscarte un lugar donde no sufrieras ni hicieras daño.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo girando hacia Emma y mirando a Regina—: Pero tú lo has olvidado por andar jugando a la casita con la Reina Malvada.

—Mi madre no es malvada —declaró Henry—: Ella y mamá merecen ser felices.

—¿Felicidad?, qué concepto más patético —soltó Garfio—: ¿Saben que para que unos sean felices otros deben ser infelices?

Se produjo un silencio ante aquellas palabras y Emma aprovechó para empujar a Henry detrás de ella, mientras su padre hacia lo mismo con Snow y Neal.

—Pero saben —Detuvo su andar en el centro—: No seré el único infeliz en este cuento.

De imprevisto lanzó una espacie de invocación directo a Regina, mas la Salvadora se interpuso y fue mordida por la alimaña que salió de la mano de Hook.

—¡No! —Rasgó el aire la voz desesperada de la morena.

—Emma, no —lloró Snow abrazando más fuerte al pequeño Neal.

Henry y David corrieron a agarrar a Swan antes de que chocara contra el suelo, descubriendo que el pulso había abandonado su cuerpo.


	4. Llega Navidad

**N/A:**

1) Los personajes de Once Upon A Time pertenecen a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

2) La historia esta relatada en tercera persona. Será un relato más o menos corto evocando la Noche Buena y la Navidad. Se tratará de respetar las personalidades originales pero de ante mano me disculpo por alguna variación (licencia poetica) que se dé en las mismas.

3) La trama de la historia se basa en la sexta temporada cuando vuelven del Inframundo, pero he modificado algunos hechos tomando en cuenta el mito de Hades y Perséfone.

4) **Aviso:** En esta entrega hay una escena lemmon llegando al final del capitulo, si no es de su agrado puede saltearsela. Dicha escena comienza luego del beso que se dan tras charlar en la sala y continua hasta el final (Hay un parate en el que se dicen "te amo", puede pasar directo ahí). También aviso que tendrá un epilogo, dado que quiero darle un poco más de profundidad a la historia por lo rápido de la declaración entre ellas. Mostrar un poco que igual eso no garantiza que no tuviesen problemas. Espero les guste =D

5) Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

6) Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

 **Llega Navidad:**

Ver sin vida a Emma, su Emma, despertó una fuerza brutal en la morena justo en el momento en que la alimaña se disponía volver a atacar. Mas fue destruida por una bola de fuego violeta.

—Ahora sí conocerás a la Reina Malvada, asqueroso pirata —gruñó Regina enojada.

Creó en su mano otra bola de fuego, y ya estaba dispuesta a lanzarla cuando Tink hizo su aparición.

—¡No lo hagas!

—Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.

—Killian no está siendo él mismo —señaló Tink.

De repente todas las miradas fueron a los ojos del pirata y descubrieron que no tenían brillo. Estaba siendo controlado, mas Regina no le perdonaría lo de Swan.

—Me arrebató a Emma —soltó la Alcaldesa—: Me las va a pagar.

—Lo de Swan tiene cura, no la perdiste —Interrumpió Gold.

La morena deshizo la bola de fuego, pero elevó a Hook estampándolo con la pared más cercana y decidió sostenerlo sofocándolo un poco.

—Rumpel trae a Emma, ahora —ordenó con firme y alta voz.

Rumpelstiltskin se sintió un poco molesto de que le dieran ordenes sin embargo, dada las circunstancias, no dudó en agacharse con la ayuda de Belle al lado del cuerpo inerte de la Salvadora.

Sin demoras extrajo de su saco una botellita con un líquido de color turquesa y echó una gota en cada ojo de Emma.

Aquello hizo que un humo espeso, que parecía veneno materializado, saliese del cuerpo de la rubia. En seguida ésta tosió y convulsionó antes de abrir los ojos.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Henry.

—¡Emma! —gritaron sus padres.

Regina seguía sosteniendo a Hook contra la pared, mas deseaba comprobar que su rubia estuviese bien.

—Ve, yo me encargo —Le sugirió Tink.

—No tienes magia, Tink —Hizo notar la alcaldesa—: Y no sé si lo viste, pero él puede matarnos.

—Tengo esto —Le mostró unos brazaletes—: Con Rumpelstiltskin logramos hacerlos.

—Sirven para aislarle la fuerza de Hades —explicó Gold—: Así que suéltalo, lo tendremos controlado.

De mala gana Regina soltó a Hooh luego de que Tink le puso los brazaletes. Después corrió hacia Emma y la acomodó entre sus brazos (sin importarle las ganas de Snow y de James de estar junto a su hija).

—Emma, mi Emma —Le susurró.

—Gina, estoy bien —murmuró la rubia cuando hubo controlado sus convulsiones y la tos—: Sólo me siento algo adolorida.

—¿Por qué sigues queriendo hacer todo sola? —regañó la morena—; ¿acaso tienes complejo de héroe?

—No podía perderte, Gina —Se aferró a sus brazos—: No ahora que sé, eres mi final feliz.

—Idiota —Se acercó a su oído—: También eres mi final feliz y no quiero perderte.

—No lo harás —aseguró Emma—; lo prometo.

* * *

Luego de aquello, la sheriff pidió que la ayudasen a pararse. Con cierto esfuerzo miró a Hook, a quien los ojos le volvían a la normalidad.

—¿Qué haremos con él? —preguntó Swan mirando a todos los presentes.

—Desaparecerlo —sugirió Regina visiblemente enojada.

—Gina, por favor.

—¿Qué? —Se encogió de hombros—. Te atacó, no lo quiero aquí.

—No te preocupes —Intervino Tink—: Tengo la solución, Regina.

Unos cuantos pares de ojos la interrogan en silencio poniéndola nerviosa.

—Pues… me lo… me lo llevaré a Neverland —Logró decir con cierta dificultad—: Después de todo de ahí somos.

—Pero Hades seguirá buscándolo ¿no? —inquirió David.

—Problema de Neverland —escupió Regina.

—Sí llega a salir de alí, será problema de todos —Hizo notar Snow.

La morena bufó e iba a decir algo ofensivo, pero la mano de Emma en la suya la relajó.

—Creo que Tink lo pensó todo ¿no? —tanteó la rubia.

—Así es, Emma —respondió el hada—: Por lo que él acaba de hacer se condenó, pero aún hay tiempo de un trato.

De dicho trato habló Gold: era parecido al que Hades tenía con la madre de su esposa y consistía en que Hook, al igual que Perséfone, podía estar seis meses fuera del Inframundo y otros seis meses dentro. Sólo debía tener alguien dispuesto a esperarlo y hacerse cargo de él.

—Y no pensarán que lo hará Emma, ¿verdad? —rezongó algo celosa Regina.

—Sabemos que ella ya no puede hacerlo —señaló Gold para calmar los ánimos de su vieja aprendiz.

—Debe ser alguien que lo ame —agregó Belle.

—Y esa soy yo —confesó Tink.

—¿Tú? —preguntó sorprendida Emma.

—¿Desde cuándo? —completó Regina igual de asombrada.

—Desde la vuelta de Neverland.

—Pero nunca dijiste nada —indicó Emma.

—Se fijó en ti, nada podía hacer —Se lamentó Tink.

De pronto Hook se movió, todos se pusieron en alerta pero quedaron sorprendidos al ver que abrazaba al hada por la espalda.

—No llores Tink —Le dio un beso en la mollera—: Las hadas como tú no deben perder la alegría.

Tink rompió a reir, aquella era la broma que ellos tenían en Nunca Jamás. El Killian travieso, tierno y loco seguía ahí. Por lo que supo que la decisión tomada era la correcta.

—Déjennos ir —Pidió Tink—: Asumiré toda la responsabilidad si algo sale mal.

La mayoría apoyó la idea, mientras que Regina se debatía entre aceptar que se fueran y eliminar para siempre a Garfio.

—Pronto será Navidad —habló Emma—: Y quiero creer en los milagros —Tomó la mano de la morena de nuevo—: Pueden irse pero infórmennos cada tanto.

—Apoyo a Emma —cedió la alcaldesa, advirtiendo luego—: Pero quiero que se vayan de inmediato.

Nadie pareció en desacuerdo con lo ordenado por Regina. Por lo tanto, con ayuda de Rumpel, todos se dirigieron al puerto.

* * *

Ya en aquel lugar, con el Jolly Roger, Tink y Hook partieron para Nunca Jamás. Y una vez se aseguraron de que habían atravesado el portal, cada uno se disipó en distintas direcciones con la promesa de verse en Granny's para la cena de Navidad.

—Nosotros nos llevamos a Henry, Emma —comunicó Snow—: Regina y tú seguro tienen de qué hablar.

—Gracias, mamá —Swan abrazó a Snow y luego miró a su hijo—: Cuídate muchacho, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, má y mami —saludó Henry yendo en dirección a la casa de sus abuelos.

—Hasta mañana, hijo —respondió Regina volviendo al silencio que mantuvo desde que había salido de casa de Emma.

* * *

Todo el camino de regreso fue hecho en completo silencio y Emma no podía evitar estar preocupada.

Sentía que Regina estaba enojada y que quizás era por su culpa, por ser atolondrada. Quería disculparse pero no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación.

Mas al pasar por el umbral de su casa, tomó el valor para hablar.

—Gina…yo…lo sien…

Sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase, ya que unos labios hambrientos hicieron morir las palabras en los suyos.

Cerrando a duras penas la puerta tras sí, respondió aquel beso iniciado por Regina.

Presurosas manos recorrían el tonificado cuerpo de la sheriff, por sobre la ropa, despertando una pasión que nublaba su mente. Empero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Emma detuvo el beso.

—Gina, espera.

—¿Qué?, ¿lo hice mal?

—No, al contrario.

—Y, ¿entonces, Miss Swan? —retrucó Regina, intentándola besar de nuevo.

—Quiero que hablemos primero.

—Pero yo quiero perderme en tus labios —demandó la alcaldesa.

—Luego My Queen —Sacó la carta que convenció a la morena.

Tranquilas se sentaron en la sala. Emma abrazó a Regina y, acariciando sus hombros, tomó la palabra.

—Quiero disculparme.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió la morena.

—Porque sé que el silencio que te acompañó todo el camino tiene que ver con impulsiva que fui.

—No es del todo así —Levantó la mirada para ver a la ojiverde agua.

—¿Ah no?

—No —negó Regina—: Mi silencio se debe al miedo que sentí.

Emma acarició la mejilla de la morena, quien disfrutó del tacto y se relajó.

—Sentí que te perdía para siempre y contigo se iba mi alma —Besó los labios de la rubia—: Fueron más intensos el dolor, la frustración y el deseo de venganza que cuando vi… perdí a Daniel y Robin.

—Quizás porque crees que soy tu última chance —Intentó bromear Emma.

—No, Emma —aseguró Regina con el semblante serio—: Es más bien porque lo que nos une escapa a todo lo que hemos conocido en materia de amor y cuento.

—¿Eh? —Emma se sentía perdida.

—Daniel fue mi primer amor y por eso me dolió tanto perderlo —Acarició la mejilla de la sheriff—: Hood, el amor verdadero que un hechizo de hada quiso que conociera.

—Pero yo no soy nada de eso, ¿verdad? —murmuró la rubia con temor.

—Exacto, tú no eres nada de eso —respondió Regina y, llevando la mano de Emma a su corazón, agregó—: Tú en verdad eres especial, te hiciste de a poco un lugar en mi vida y en mi corazón.

Se deleitó con la sonrisa fresca, sincera de Swan y esos ojos verde agua que lucían emocionados.

—Fuiste de enemiga a amiga y te volviste importante para mi crecimiento —Miró una foto de Henry que había en la mesa ratona—: Me ayudaste a no perder lo que amaba y aunque viste lo peor de mí no dejaste de apostar por lo mejor que podía dar.

—Sólo hice lo que creí correcto —Se excusó porque empezaba a sonrojarse.

—Miss Swan, no interrumpa a una reina —Rió ante el gesto de cerrar la boca con cierre que hizo la rubia—: Uniste tu magia a la mía, me salvaste de perderme a mí misma —Volvió a besarla—Y eso hizo que mi cuerpo y mi alma te eligiesen, por eso si te pierdo…

—No me vas a perder, Gina —Interrumpió Emma.

La rubia sentía de la misma manera. Eran almas gemelas y la perdida de una era prácticamente como si le arrancasen la mitad a la otra. Y Emma no quería pensar en un escenario en el que Regina no estuviese.

—No soy buena con las palabras como tú —Retomó la sheriff—; mi lenguaje son el regaño y mis actos —Le despejó una duda de una antigua conversación—: Pero siento igual, no concibo mi vida sin saberte en ella y por eso me arriesgué a salvarte.

—¿Así que no fue por ser sólo cool? —cuestionó irónica.

—No, no fue por ser cool —respondió tranquila la rubia—: Te lo dije al despertar, no podía perderte. Eres mi final feliz, Gina.

—Sabes estoy harta de los finales —confesó la morena besando el cuello de Emma.

—¿Entonces cómo deseas que nos llamemos, My Queen? —inquirió sugerente.

—Sólo Emma y Regina —susurró en oído de la Salvadora—: Después de todo somos atípicas y este es el reinicio de nuestro cuento.

—Mmm, suena a una dulce aventura —Le robó un beso a la morena.

—Y espera a que descubras su lado picante —Atrapó el labio inferior de la rubia.

Regina no olvidaba el efecto de aquel beso dado hacía un rato, y deseaba retomarlo. Soltando de poco el labio inferior pidió permiso para que su lengua entrase a jugar.

Emma sintiendo que en su mente todo se volvía blanco, otorgo aquel permiso. Así de forma lenta las lenguas de amabas se buscaban y danzaban.

Ninguna tomaba por completo el control de la boca de la otra, sino que simplemente se dedicaban a encender todas las terminaciones nerviosas.

* * *

Por aquel acto las manos se activaron y en seguida recorrieron desde la mejilla hasta la cintura, comenzando a sentir que la ropa era una barrera molesta.

Ambas querían sentir piel con piel, lo gritaban sus cuerpos, sus almas y sus magias. Pero Emma no tomaría a su mujer en un simple sillón, así que con su magia las trasladó a su cuarto.

—¡Wow!, alguien ha practicado magia —elogió Regina.

—Y eso no es nada —advirtió Emma.

La morena alzó una ceja ante eso pero no pudo preguntar nada, porque una nube blanca las envolvió y al disiparse se descubrieron desnudas.

La rubia saboreaba su victoria al ver la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos negros de Regina. Sin embargo su jugada se le volvió en contra cuando el deseo oscureció más los ojos de su novia.

Los senos pequeños, redondos y níveos de Emma habían podido con todo el control de la ex Evil Queen. Quien sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre ellos.

A aquellos los lamió, succionó y levemente mordió; una vez empujó a la sheriff debajo de ella. La Salvadora deseaba recuperar el control pero las atenciones de Regina pudieron más y se dejó llevar al sentir como la otra arañaba sus costados.

Torturando las boobies de la rubia, por turnos con su boca, estuvo un buen rato hasta que decidió seguir descendiendo besando y mordisqueando cada rincón. Fue dejando cuponcitos en cada costado de la cadera de Emma y debajo de sus senos.

Sus manos arañaron los costados, los muslos y los brazos sacando de los labios de la ojiverde agua más de un gemido. Luego se colocó entre sus piernas y llevó su pulgar al clítoris de la sheriff.

Jugo con aquel botoncito sintiendo como se iba hinchando bajo su dedo y provocando la humedad en su novia.

Delicadamente deslizó un dedo en el centro de Emma y le levantó las manos por sobre su cabeza, donde las sostuvo con un agarre mágico.

Movió sus dedos despacio, en círculo, mientras su mano libre masajeaba uno de los senos de la rubia. Quien pronto buscó más roce empujando su pelvis.

Regina entendió lo que necesitaba y sumó otro dedo sin desatender la estimulación del pulgar sobre el botoncito de la sheriff. Los gemidos eran imposibles de retenes mas cuando la morena marcó el ritmo de sus movimientos con la cadera, que empujaba los dedos más dentro de Emma.

—Así… Gina… así —Escapaba ocasionalmente de los labios de Swan.

Y en un acelero de movimientos con fuerte envestida, las paredes de la ojiverde agua se cerraron sobre los dedos de la alcaldesa haciéndola explotar en un orgasmo intenso.

—¡Wow!, qué bella te ves —profirió la morena recorriéndola con la mirada por completo—: Y también sabes exquisita.

—¡Oh… por… Dios! —exclamó entrecortadamente—; Gina no te lamas los dedos de esa forma.

—Es que eres irresistible, mi amor.

Emma se emocionó al escuchar que Regina le decía «mi amor», y quiso buscar sus labios pero no podía moverse.

La morena adivinó aquellas intensiones e hizo desaparecer el agarre mágico para fundirse en un beso lento.

Sin embargo las magias aún deseaban seguir en contacto y bullían en sus almas haciendo el beso más hambriento en cuestión de segundos.

Y en esta ocasión la rubia se quedó con el control y logró acomodar a la alcaldesa debajo de ella.

—Ahora es mi turno —susurró en el oído de su novia.

La sola voz de Emma, cargada de deseo que la volvía más grave, la hacía estremecer. Y fue una dulce tortura sentir como la rubia jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja y luego bajaba depositando besos y mordidas a lo largo de su cuello.

Siguió bajando hasta los senos de Regina, a los que atendió alternativamente con sus manos y su lengua desatando los gemidos en su morena.

Una vez los pezones de la alcaldesa estuvieron erectos, siguió bajando con lentitud hacia su abdomen, besando y lamiendo todo el camino hasta la cintura.

Se detuvo en rededor del ombligo y cuando la de mirada chocolate pensó que bajaría a su monte, Emma se desvió hacia los costados dejando unos chupones para luego girarla y atender toda la espalda.

Marca de magia, batalla o nacimiento que veía era llenada de besos, suave mordidas y lamidas. Provocó casi hasta el límite a la ex Reina Malvada al jugar en la nuca con sus colmillos. Mas al sentir que la morena quería de nuevo el control, la giro de frente y paso a jugar con sus muslos.

—Emma… por favor —rogó Gina entre jadeos, aferrándose a las manos de la rubia.

—Lo que ordene, My Queen —soltó pícara.

Se dirigió sin más dilataciones hacia a su clítoris y lo envolvió con su lengua. Lo movió en redondo y hacía la izquierda provocando que la humedad de la zona aumentase igual que los gemidos que la alcaldesa ya no podía disimular.

Aventurándose entre los labios menores, Emma se adentró en donde más la necesitaba la morena. Movimientos rápidos, constantes que asemejaban a golpecitos seguidos de otros "lado a lado", y Regina enloqueció de placer llegando al clímax de forma explosiva.

La rubia se deleitó con líquido que brotaba de su mujer, el cual le sabía tan dulce como la sidra de manzana que la alcaldesa preparaba.

—Sabes deliciosa, Gina —sorbió estremeciendo a la ex Reina—: Y te ves muy hermosa desde esta posición.

—Idiota —Se burló Regina tirando de sus manos para que subiera a besarla.

la sheriff gateó sobre el cuerpo de la morena y la besó lento para que saborease su propio jugo. Después se acostó a su lado y la acomodó sobre su pecho, cubriéndose con las sabanas.

—Gracias —confesó Regina aferrándose a la cintura de su novia.

—¿Por lo que acabo de hacer? —inquirió Emma sorprendida.

—Por elegirme a pesar de todo —Buscó sus ojos—: Nadie me había hecho sentir tan única, tan bella y tan libre como tú.

—Eso es porque también me eliges a mí —La miró tiernamente—: A pesar del desastre que soy me haces sentir especial, autentica y hermosa.

Un salto de latido ante aquellas palabras y la alcaldesa besó los labios de su mujer con suavidad y ternura.

—Te amo, My Savior.

—Te amo, My Queen.

Un nuevo beso que decía más que las palabras y confirmaba aquella unión de almas que las había encontrado hace un poco más de tres años.

La calma de saberse en el lugar correcto anidaba en ellas acompasando sus respiraciones, luego de la entrega total de sus magias y sus cuerpos. Y la felicidad de la correspondencia de sentimientos hizo propicio el descanso, cuando el sueño las alcanzó a las dos.

 **Fin…**


	5. Epílogo

**N/A:**

1) Los personajes de Once Upon A Time pertenecen a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

2) La historia esta relatada en tercera persona. Será un relato más o menos corto evocando la Noche Buena y la Navidad. Se tratará de respetar las personalidades originales pero de ante mano me disculpo por alguna variación (licencia poetica) que se dé en las mismas.

3) La trama de la historia se basa en la sexta temporada cuando vuelven del Inframundo, pero he modificado algunos hechos tomando en cuenta el mito de Hades y Perséfone.

4) Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5) Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

 **Epilogo:**

Habían pasado ya dos años de aquella maravillosa pero riesgosa Nochebuena. La cual tuvo su recompensa en las primeras horas de la madrugada de Navidad, con una danza de cuerpos que todavía le sacaba suspiros a Emma.

Por suerte todo iba bien en cuanto a Hook, y gracias a los informes de Tink sabían que ellos andaban en la dulce espera.

Aquella noticia los había tomado por sorpresa pero sabían de las intenciones del hada para con el pirata, y no dudaban en que el ambiente de Neverland le había ayudado a conseguir su final feliz.

En parte aquello aliviaba a Emma, podía ahora estar tranquila de que Hook no haría daño en la ciudad, que cumpliría con estar en el Inframundo por seis meses y que al volver una familia como él deseaba le estaría esperando.

A la vez esperaba que aquello trajese algo de sosiego a Regina, quien llegando a las fiestas se ponía ansiosa, intranquila y sólo se calmaba perdiéndose en su cuerpo.

No es que a la sheriff le disgustase hacer el amor con la morena o no disfrutase del control que aquella ejercía en la intimidad y la revancha que le concedía después.

Solo que la entristecía el miedo que se reflejaban en sus ojos chocolate y los pasos pequeños que hacían en su noviazgo.

Sabía bien que no se casarían de buenas a primeras, tampoco era de las que pensase que necesitaban ese paso para estar juntas, pero no contaba con que Regina mantuviese cierta distancia y quisiese enfrentar todo sola.

Se suponía que estaban juntas, que se amaban mas bastaba con que Emma quisiese quedarse en casa de la alcaldesa o planease vacaciones familiares para que el humor le cambiase radicalmente y el «Miss Swan» hiciese su aparición.

Aunque si era quedarse en casa de la rubia luego de una cena, la morena acepaba de inmediato con la condición de irse temprano.

Aquello estaba desquiciando a la sheriff porque veía en la mirada chocolate que sólo era un máscara. En realidad Regina no quería estar lejos de Emma, y de eso era prueba las citas que tenían de vez en cuando.

Habían hecho oficial que salían a los seis meses y pasaban todos los fines de semana juntos. Las fiestas y días importantes las tenían con los Charming. Y no había día que la morena no buscase almorzar con Emma o le llevase rosas.

Sin embargo en cuanto el miedo volvía a los ojos chocolate, (porque alguien nuevo entraba en la ciudad, llegaban noticias de Hook o se acercaban las fiestas), la alcaldesa podía pasar uno o dos días hablándole a la rubia solo como su jefa.

Luego aparecía en la cena de Nochebuena, (nueva tradición familiar), o en un fin de semana y con la pasión le transmitía que la había extrañado y lo doloroso que sería perderla.

—¿Hoy también huiras? —susurró Emma acariciando la espalda desnuda de Regina.

Hacía un rato que había despertado y observaba con miedo y admiración a la mujer que descansaba, cubierta solo con las sabanas, a su lado.

Tenía miedo que se fuese sin decirle _«Hola»_ o _«Chau»_ y la admiraba por todo el amor que le demostraba cuando bajaba las barreras. Y por ese amor, aquella mañana de navidad iba a ser distinta o al menos lo intentaría.

Con magia, para no despertarla, se vistió con su pijama y se trasladó a la cocina. Donde preparó el desayuno y volvió a su cuarto en una nube blanca.

—Buenos días, Gina —saludó depositándole un beso en la frente.

—Nos días, Emms —balbuceó somnolienta.

—Antes de que te vayas desayuna algo —Le acercó una bandeja con café y tostadas—: Tienes mermelada, queso y manteca. Ponle lo que gustes.

—Gracias —Regina se quedó mirando los ojos verde agua de su novia y notó lo apagado que estaban por la tristeza—: Creo que sería tonto que me vaya en navidad.

—Lo haces hace dos navidades —indicó Emma tomando un sorbo de chocolate en un intento por no llorar—: Y después nos alcanzas en Granny's para la cena con todo el pueblo.

—Pero esta vez no lo quiero así —confesó tomando su mano y tapándose con las sabanas.

—¿A qué se debe el cambio? —escupió sorprendida.

—A tus ojos.

—¿Mis ojos? —preguntó confundida—: ¿Qué tienen?

—Siempre me escapó cuando todavía duermes, así que no los había mirado nunca —Acarició el dorso de la mano de la rubia—: Pero hoy puedo ver que te estoy haciendo daño —Llevó sus labios a la mano de Emma—; y eso es lo que menos deseo.

—Y ¿entonces por qué te vas? —inquirió algo molesta—; ¿por qué hay momentos en los que me apartas de tu lado? —Tomó aire porque venía hablando muy rápido—: ¿Acaso no somos novias, compañeras de vida?

—Sí, lo somos —admitió Regina—: Pero también soy una idiota que no quiere terminar con el corazón roto si de nuevo le llegasen a matar a quien ama.

—Aún tienes miedo —Era una pregunta pero le salió como una afirmación.

—Como no te imaginas —La morena buscó el rostro de Emma—: Pero antes que mi miedo está tu felicidad, y no puedo seguir ignorando que me estoy equivocando.

—Entonces ¿te quedas?

—Sí, me quedo —respondió besándola—: ¿Algún plan aparte de lo de la noche?

—Pues debo responder el informe de Tink y…

—¿Pasó algo? —Interrumpió Regina preocupada porque los informes no se contestaban.

—No, pero quiero felicitarla.

—¿Felicitarla? —Ahora la confundida era la morena—; ¿por qué?

—Ella y Killian esperan un bebé, Gina —explicó la rubia.

—Oh, eso era algo que no me esperaba.

—A decir verdad creo que nadie se lo esperaba —comentó Emma acomodándose al lado de Regina pero por sobre las cobijas—: Pero me alegro que así sea.

—Sí, al final ellos también tuvieron su reinicio —reconoció la morena dejando a un lado la bandeja—: También quiero escribirle.

—¿Harás las paces?

—Sí, lo haré —Se acomodó en el pecho de su novia—: No la traté desde que salió a defender al pirata, y ella al igual que yo hablaba desde el amor.

—Esa noche ella lo entendió así, por eso no te odia.

—Igual me disculparé.

—Lo sé —Emma río—: No quiere dejar nada librado al azar, ¿verdad, Alcaldesa Mills?

—Exacto, Miss Swan —Siguió la broma agregando luego—: El azar me suena como el asunto del autor y su pluma; y sabes que todo aquello no me gusta.

—Sí, lo sé —Emma acarició la espalda de su novia—: Mejor que cada uno construya su propio camino ¿no?

—Con errores y aciertos —Comenzó a decir mientras dibujaba círculos, con sus dedos, en el abdomen de su mujer por debajo de la remera pijama—; pero que sea elección propia de nuestra mente y nuestra alma.

—Mi mente y mi alma te eligen a ti —sorprendió Emma.

—¿Eh? —Esa confesión no se la esperaba y por eso se enderezó mirándola y dejando caer un poco la sabana que cubría su desnudez.

—Que mi alma, mi mente y también mi cuerpo —Le guiñó el ojo—; te eligen a ti como compañera de vida —Soltando un poco a su novia buscó un paquetito en la mesa de luz—: Y por eso quiero darte este regalo, Gina.

Regina desenvolvió el paquete y abrió la caja encontrándose con dos llaves.

—Son las llaves de esta casa —precisó Emma—: Tiempo atrás te dije que era enorme para mí sola, y tú tuviste la idea de llenarla de buenos momentos con la cena familiar de Nochebuena —Tomó una mano de la morena—: Hoy te pido que le des vida con la calidez de tu presencia, todos los días de mi vida.

La alcaldesa no sabía que decir, escuchar a la sheriff hablar así la había desarmado. Estaba emocionada y las palabras no le salían, pero todo se aclaró al volver a oír a su mujer.

—Y… ¿si quieres vivir conmigo? —interrogó con cierta timidez—: Bueno conmigo y con Henry, claro.

—Sí, sí quiero —afirmó la morena lanzándose sobre sus labios—: Pero con dos condiciones.

—¿Cuáles?

—Bueno en realidad, son más bien una petición y un regalo.

—Ya Regina —apremió la rubia—; dime qué deseas.

—Quisiera trae el cuarto de Henry a esta casa—pidió la alcaldesa—: Sabes que es lo único que rescató de mi mansión y no deseo perderlo, aún si nuestro pequeño ya no la usa.

—Hecho, la traeremos —aseguró Emma y susurró en el oído de su novia—: Y si él no la usa, será para el bebé con el que agrandaremos la familia.

—¿Bebé? —Regina vio brillar los ojos verde agua de su mujer—; ¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

—O hija —respondió—: No de inmediato pero sí quiero tener un bebé contigo, mi amor.

—¿Y con qué método? —preguntó divertida la morena.

—Adopción, inseminación o incluso magia —enumeró Swan—: Hay muchos caminos para cumplir nuestros sueños, solo debemos estar segura de lo que deseamos —La besó en los labios—: Yo lo estoy, ¿y tú?

—También lo estoy, mi amor —respondió besándola de nuevo—: Y eso me lleva a la parte del regalo.

Se levantó y, sin importarle estar desnuda, buscó en su chaqueta un paquetito parecido al que anteriormente le había dado su novia. Luego volvió a la cama, se tapó y se lo entregó a la rubia.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó la sheriff.

—Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Swan abrió el regalo no de forma paciente como la morena, pero sí se emocionó de la misma manera al descubrir el contenido.

—Tenía pensado dártelo a la noche y empezar a enmendar mi error —dijo Regina—: Pero dado todas las emociones de esta mañana, tus ojos y tu regalo prefiero que lo tengas ya.

—Imagino que es uno para ti y uno para mí.

—Sí, imaginas bien —aseguró—: Pero lee el grabado que traen antes de que nos lo pongamos.

Emma leyó la leyenda grabada en el interior de los anillos de oro blanco y engarce de amatista. Uno rezaba _«My Queen»_ y el otro _«My Savior»_ pero había algo que ambos compartían y eso era la fecha. Claramente se podía leer _«12/25»._

—Aunque me dio miedo lo que pasó hace dos años —Miró a la rubia—: Aquella noche fuimos una y nos dijimos que nos amábamos —La besó—; Nuestras almas confirmaron su unión con la danza de nuestros cuerpos y la fuerza de nuestras magias. Así que para mí esa es la fecha de nuestro inicio.

—Inicio sin final, ¿no?

—Sí —afirmó la morena—; recuerda que estoy harta de los finales y que tú y yo somos atípicas.

—Sólo Regina y Emma —acotó la sheriff.

—Sólo Emma y Regina —repitió la alcaldesa.

Los labios volvieron a buscar igual que sus cuerpos, para sellar una nueva promesa. Una que estaba muy lejos de ser un final, pero muy cerca de construir un futuro donde « _My Queen»_ y _«My Savior»_ fuesen un solo cuento.

 **Fin**


End file.
